Gewöhnliche Sterbliche
Gewöhnliche Sterbliche ist der zweite Teil des Mega-Crossovers Destiny. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Im Azure-Nebel angekommen gerät die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]] in ein Gefecht mit drei Borg-Kuben. Dabei erleidet das Schiff beträchtliche Schäden und schwere Verluste. Ihr Notsignal wird von der USS Aventine empfangen, die nun die ausgefallene Zielerfassung ersetzen muss. Nachdem sie die Zielprotokolle von der Enterprise erhalten haben, gelingt es der Aventine vier der sechs abfeuerten Transphasentorpedos ins Ziel zu steuern. Mit zehn Quantentorpedos vernichtet Lieutenant Kedair auch die letzten Überreste der Borg-Schiffe. Im Anschluss informiert Dax Captain Picard und Commander Worf über den Subraumtunnel, welcher es ihr ermöglicht hat, so schnell in den Föderationsraum zurückzukehren. Alle stimmen darin überein, dass es eine Verbindung zum plötzlichen Eindringen der Borg in den Raum der Föderation geben muss. Nach der Zerstörung der Heimatwelt der Caeliar und der unfreiwilligen Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit ist es Erika Hernandez, die sich noch am ehesten mit der neuen Situation abfinden kann. Vor dem Quorum der Caeliar erfährt Hernandez, was Inyx über die Umstände der Zerstörung von Erigol herausgefunden hat. Seinen Schilderungen zufolge weist der auslösende Energieimpuls, welchen die Caeliar aus der beobachteten Galaxie empfangen haben, auf ihre eigene Technologie hin. Vermutlich ist der Ursprung dafür die Stadt Kintana, der zusammen mit Axion und Mantilis die Flucht von Erigol gelungen ist und die es, nach Inyx' Berechnungen, fast bis zum Beginn der Zeit in eine andere Galaxie verschlagen hat. Da es sich augenscheinlich um ein Prädestinationsparadoxon wird den Menschen keinerlei Schuld an der Zerstörung ihrer Heimatwelt gegeben. Hernandez und ihre Offiziere werden weiterhin als Gäste in Axion verweilen. Das Außenteam der [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] wird von der Frau, die sich als Erika Hernandez vorgestellt hat, darüber informiert, dass die Caeliar ihnen nicht erlauben werden, Neu Erigol wieder zu verlassen. Ihren Schiffskameraden wird es freigestellt, sich ebenfalls auf den Planeten zu begeben. Doch die Titan selbst wird den Orbit nicht mehr verlassen. Captain William Riker erhält dieselbe Nachricht an Bord der Titan. Er ist außer sich vor Wut und weder er noch das Außenteam wollen sich mit dieser Gefangennahme abfinden. Das Schmieden von Fluchtplänen hat nun oberste Priorität. Auch wenn der erste Rettungsversuch seitens der Titan für das gestrandete Außenteam keinen Erfolg zeigt, will Captain Riker nicht aufgeben. Die Reparaturen an Bord der Enterprise schreiten dank der Hilfe der Aventine zügig voran. Schnell stellen sich auch Fortschritte bei der Suche nach weiteren Subraumtunneln ein. Doch scheint es weit mehr davon zu geben als vermutet. Lieutenant Dina Elfiki schätzt, dass etwa 27 davon in der Region existieren. Und es scheint keine Möglichkeit zu geben, jenen ausfindig zu machen, der von den Borg genutzt wird. Captain Dax schlägt vor, die einzelnen Passagen dahingehend zu untersuchen, doch Picard hält den Zeitaufwand für zu groß. Er möchte, dass beide Besatzungen gemeinsam einen Weg finden, die Subraumtunnel zu zerstören. Bis dieser gefunden ist, sollen die Tunnel vermint werden. Dax ist davon wenig begeistert und auch in der eigenen Mannschaft zeigt man wenig Verständnis dafür, dieses einzigartige Phänomen zerstören zu wollen. Zähneknirschend stimmt Dax schließlich doch Picards Plan zu. Schon bald stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass eine Zerstörung der Subraumtunnel nicht infrage kommt. Auch ein Minenfeld würde ein zu großes Risiko darstellen. Picard kontaktiert das Oberkommando, um die Sternenflotte über die Lage zu informieren und neue Befehle entgegenzunehmen. Gleichzeitig bittet er um Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Borg. Flottenadmiral Nechayev teilt die Einschätzung, dass eine Zerstörung der Subraumtunnel zu hohe Risiken birgt. Außerdem stimmt sie Picards Vorschlag zu, den Kriegsschauplatz nach Möglichkeit vom Föderationsraum weg, in den Delta-Quadranten zu verlagern. Bis die Verstärkung eintrifft sollen die Enterprise und die Aventine damit beginnen, die Passagen nach jener zu untersuchen, die von den Borg benutzt wird. Föderationspräsidentin Nanietta Bacco versucht derweil eine ausreichend große Flotte zusammenzustellen, um Picards Plan durchführen zu können. Zu diesem Zweck versammelt sie im Roth-Speisesaal die Botschafter ganzer neun Regierungen um sich. Allerdings erklären zunächst nur drei davon ihre Bereitschaft, an der Seite der Föderation gegen die Borg zu kämpfen. Der klingonische Botschafter K'mtok, der Talarianer Endar und Jovis vom Imperialen Romulanischen Staat. Nach erstem Zögern schließt sich auch Botschafter Derro von der Ferengi-Allianz an. Bacco will sich mit diesen nicht zufrieden geben und erklärt den übrigen Botschaftern, dass sie noch nicht entlassen seien. Erwartungsgemäß löst dieses Vorgehen bei den Anwesenden einen Sturm der Entrüstung aus. Lediglich ein Anwesender scheint alles mit stoischer Gelassenheit hinzunehmen: Der cardassianische Botschafter Elim Garak. Admiral Edward Jellico ist als Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte gegen die Borg stark eingespannt. Bei einer Lagebesprechung in einem der Konferenzräume im Palais de la Concorde soll über mögliche neue Taktiken gegen die Borg nachgedacht werden. Auch vergangene Strategien werden dabei analysiert. Seven of Nine, die als stellvertretende Sicherheitsberaterin an dem Treffen beteiligt ist, sieht darin wenig Sinn. Außerdem kommt sie sich deplatziert vor, da alle ihre Vorschläge abgetan werden. Vor allem ihr Vorschlag, die Thalaron-Waffe einzusetzen, stößt allgemein auf Ablehnung. Die fortdauernde Isolation hat auf die Überlebenden der Columbia die unterschiedlichsten Auswirkungen. Johanna Metzger gibt sich fast gänzlich der Meditation hin. Sidra Valerian zieht sich dagegen mehr und mehr zurück, und baut geistig immer mehr ab. Veronica Fletcher hat den Rat der Caeliar befolgt, sich künstlerisch zu betätigen: Sie widmet sich dem Schreiben. Erika Hernandez will jedoch mehr, als nur einem Hobby nachzugehen. Sie braucht eine sinnvolle Aufgabe und beschließt, mit Inyx darüber zu reden. Nachdem der Chefwissenschaftler seine Überraschung überwunden hat, erklärt er sich dazu bereit, ihr das nötige Wissen zu vermitteln, den Caeliar bei der Suche nach einer neuen Heimatwelt zu helfen. Die lange Suche der Caeliar nach einer neuen Heimatwelt für ihr Volk erweist sich für Erika Hernandez als wenig abwechslungsreich und äußerst zermürbend. Nachdem Inyx auch noch eine Jahrzehnte andauernde Suche prophezeit, versucht Hernandez ihm klarzumachen, dass der Mensch für ein dauerhaftes Leben im All nicht geschaffen ist. Die Caeliar erschaffen daraufhin eine holographische Simulation eines paradiesischen Strandes für die vier Menschen. Für Hernandez überraschend zeigen ihre Freundinnen nur wenig Begeisterung, sehen sie in diesem Geschenk doch nur den Versuch der Caeliar, sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Gefangenschaft im goldenen Käfig zu akzeptieren. Die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Lage treibt Johanna Metzger einige Zeit darauf in den Selbstmord. Sidra Valerian verfällt darauf in einen katatonischen Zustand. Die Caeliar bieten eine Möglichkeit an, ihr auf ihre Art zu helfen. Die Catome der Caeliar sollten sie heilen können. Da aber eine derartige Verschmelzung noch nie versucht wurde, sind die Folgen selbst für Inyx schwer abzuschätzen. Fletcher ist strikt dagegen. Auch Hernandez möchte zunächst nur, dass die Caeliar sich darauf beschränken, ihre Schmerzen zu lindern. Mit der Zeit entscheidet sie allerdings doch, die Prozedur durchführen zu lassen, was zur Verstimmung mit Veronica führt. Als Valerian auch noch während der Prozedur auf grausame Weise stirbt, kommt es zu einem tiefen Bruch zwischen den beiden. Lange Zeit reden sie kein Wort miteinander, doch nach einiger Zeit kommen sie sich auch wieder näher. Hernandez enthüllt, dass die Caeliar endlich einen geeigneten Planeten gefunden haben, der ihren hochgesteckten Ansprüchen genügt. Ferner haben sie angeboten, auf der Oberfläche von Neu Erigol ein Haus für sie beide zu errichten. Fletcher erwidert darauf, dass sie wohl nicht sehr lange mit ihr dort leben kann: sie wird sterben. Die Aventine beginnt mit der Erforschung der Subraumtunnel. Der erste von ihnen ausgewählte führt das Raumschiff in den Delta-Quadranten. Auf den ersten Blick gibt es keine Hinweise auf die Borg, doch in einem nahe gelegenen Planetensystem wird ein Trümmerfeld ausgemacht. Die Zusammensetzung der Überreste deutet auf mehrere tausend Raumschiffe hin. Trotz des Zeitdrucks entscheidet Dax, der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen und lässt Kurs auf das Trümmerfeld setzen. Gleichzeit zeigen die Langstreckensensoren, dass sich aus dem betreffenden System mehrere unidentifizierte Objekte dem Trümmerfeld nähern. Nach ihrer Ankunft fällt der Crew sofort die Einheitlichkeit der Trümmer auf. Anscheinend stammen sie allesamt von Schiffen der gleichen Bauart. Wie vermutet, handelt es sich dabei um die Trümmer von Borg-Schiffen. Kurz darauf nähern sich auch schon die mysteriösen fremden Objekte ihrer Position. Die Fremden melden sich auf telepathischen Wege und benutzen die ullianische Steueroffizierin Lieutenant Ofelia Mavroidis als Sprachrohr. Dabei können die Sensoren nichts ausmachen, was auf ein Raumschiff hindeuten würde. Lediglich eine Energiehülle ohne ersichtlichen Antrieb oder Steuerung wird angezeigt. In dessen Inneren herrscht eine Atmosphäre aus dichten, superheißen, halbflüssigen, radioaktiven metallischen Gasen. Darin werden mehrere Hundert individueller Energiesignaturen angezeigt, welche auf Lebenszeichen hindeuten. Die Kinder des Sturms, wie sie sich vorstellen, erweisen sich jedoch als ausgesprochen fremdenfeindlich, und so bleibt Captain Dax nur, die Rückkehr zum Subraumtunnel zu befehlen. Ihre Bemühungen, eine alliierte Flotte zusammenzustellen, setzt Nan Bacco zunächst mit Botschafter Garak fort. Wenig überraschend erwartet der Cardassianer weitere Gegenleistungen für die Unterstützung. Nach den furchtbaren Ereignissen zum Ende des Dominion-Krieges liegt die Cardassianische Union noch immer am Boden. Am dringendsten benötigen die Cardassianer derzeit fruchtbares Land, da das Dominion die Böden der meisten cardassianischen Planeten verseucht hinterlassen hat. Die Präsidentin ist bereit, den Cardassianern drei Sternensysteme zu überlassen. Argaya, Lyshan und Solarion, allesamt reich an bewohnbaren Planeten und Ressourcen. Garak willigt ein, den Vorschlag seiner Regierung zu unterbreiten. Anschließend gelingt es Bacco noch, den Gorn-Botschafter Zogozin zu überzeugen. Er wird Imperator Sozzerozs daran erinnern, dass sie schon während des Dominion-Krieges erfolgreich an der Seite der Föderation gekämpft haben. Zogozin ist zuversichtlich, dass dies wieder geschehen kann. Auch Botschafter Kalavek vom Romulanischen Sternenimperiums kann sie von der Teilnahme an der Operation überzeugen. Die angestrebte Truppenstärke ist damit erreicht. Bleibt das Problem mit den Tholianern, die die Situation für eine Invasion des Föderationsraums nutzen könnten. Um dies zu lösen bittet die Präsidentin den Ferengi-Botschafter Derro um einen Gefallen. Da die Tholianer bei einer Invasion auf die Hilfe der Breen zurückgreifen würden, muss ihnen diese Möglichkeit verwehrt werden. So äußert sie ihre Bitte, dass die Ferengi ihren Beitrag für die Expeditionsstreitkraft durch das Anheuern von Breen-Söldnern verstärken könnten, um den Tholianern diese Möglichkeit zu verwehren. Derro ist bereit, mit dem Breen-Botschafter Gren darüber zu reden. Der Deal mit den Ferengi ruft heftige Empörung bei der tholianischen Botschafterin Tezrene hervor. Sie schließt nochmals eine tholianische Teilnahme an der Operation aus und fügt hinzu, dass die Gräben zwischen Tholianern und Föderation nach wie vor unüberwindbar bleiben. Weniger als ein halbes Jahr nachdem Fletcher und Hernandez ihr Haus auf Neu Erigol bezogen haben, stirbt Veronica. Erika kann es nicht verstehen, dass sie lebensverlängernden Maßnahmen strikt ablehnt und gerät deshalb heftig in Streit mit Inyx, der sich weigert, entgegen Veronicas Wunsche zu handeln. In ihrer Einsamkeit entscheidet sie schon bald darauf, das für sie beide erbaute Haus zu verlassen, um wieder in Axion zu leben. Dort beobachtet sie die Bemühungen der Caeliar, im Interesse ihrer Ungestörtheit, den Planeten und auch dessen Stern zu umhüllen. Als Ausgleich schaffen die Caeliar eine Illusion einer Sonne, die nicht vom Original zu unterscheiden ist. Die Einsamkeit und die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Lage bringen Hernandez schließlich dazu, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten, und sie stürzt sich von einer Brüstung. Inyx kann die verzweifelte Frau jedoch rechtzeitig retten, doch sie hat schwere Verletzungen erlitten und wird sterben falls diese nicht behandelt werden. Er schlägt dieselbe Prozedur vor, die bereits bei Valerian fehlgeschlagen ist. Doch Inyx beruhigt sie. Nach dem Fehlschlag hat er seine Forschungen in dieser Richtung, entgegen dem Willen des Quorums, intensiviert. Er ist zuversichtlich, dass es diesmal funktionieren wird. Hernandez lehnt zunächst ab, doch nachdem Inyx sie ausdrücklich bittet, ihm zuliebe die Verschmelzung zuzulassen, willigt sie schließlich ein. Die Prozedur führt zum Erfolg und Hernandez ist sogar in der Lage, einige Fähigkeiten der Caeliar zu beherrschen. Auf Nachfrage enthüllt Inyx, dass alle ihre Fähigkeiten vom Quantenfeld Axions abhängen. Je weiter sie sich davon entfernt, desto mehr werden diese schwinden. In diesem Moment kommt ihr der Gedanke, dass sie soeben den sprichwörtlichen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen hat. Gleichzeitig mit der Rückkehr der Aventine in den Azure-Nebel erreicht die Enterprise eine Transmission von Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Sie teilt Picard mit, dass die gewünschte Verstärkung unterwegs ist. Bis zu dessen Eintreffen werden die Enterprise und die Aventine die Erkundung der Tunnel fortsetzen. Im Anschluss begibt sich die Enterprise auf ihren ersten Erkundungsflug. Dieser führt das Schiff in eine fremde Galaxie, die zu den ältesten im Universum gehört. Auf den ersten Blick ist diese fast gänzlich frei von Sternen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellt sich heraus, dass alle Sterne komplett ummantelt sind. Die Hüllen scheinen aus einer Art Neutroniumverbindung zu bestehen. Allem Anschein nach haben die Erbauer sämtliche stellare Materie der Region für deren Bau verwendet. Picard lässt einen Standardgruß aussenden, welcher jedoch unbeantwortet bleibt. Der Captain will den Kontaktversuch schon wiederholen als Worf seine Einwände äußert: Die Aufmerksamkeit einer derart fortgeschrittenen Zivilisation auf sich zu ziehen, ist vielleicht nicht die beste Idee. Picard lässt sich überzeugen und beschließt, so bald wie möglich durch den Subraumtunnel in den Azure-Nebel zurückzukehren. Nachdem jeglicher Versuch, die Caeliar auf diplomatischem Wege davon zu überzeugen, das Team der Titan gehen zu lassen, bleibt die Ausarbeitung eines Fluchtplanes der einzige Weg für das Außenteam. Deanna Trois Zustand verschlechtert sich unterdessen zusehends. Die Ehefrau des Captains leidet nicht nur unter dem Freiheitsentzug. Ihre missglückte Schwangerschaft führt zunehmend zu akuten Problemen. Da sie sich strikt weigert, den Abbruch durchführen zu lassen, solange sie nicht auf die Titan zurückgekehrt sind, wird Zeit zum kritischen Faktor. Commander Christine Vale stellt sich nun der schwierigen Aufgabe, in weniger als zwei Tagen einen Gegner zu überlisten, der alles sieht und hört, und überall lauern könnte. Um ihren Plan von den Caeliar unbemerkt zu entwickeln, führt Tuvok eine Gedankenverschmelzung zunächst mit Commander Vale und schließlich mit Lieutenant Commander Keru durch. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihnen, ihren Gastgebern ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und, trotz der ständigen Überwachung, ihr gewagtes Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver ermöglicht es Keru, zum Shuttle Mance zu beamen. Dort erkennt er jedoch, dass es keinen Weg zu geben scheint, die massive Planetenhülle zu überwinden. Kurz darauf erscheint auch schon Inyx um Keru nach Axion zurückzugeleiten. Gleichzeit spricht Erika Hernandez mit Deanna Troi und macht ihr klar, dass ihre Fluchtbemühungen beendet sind. Außerdem haben die Caeliar ihre Tricorder zerstört. Troi ist außer sich vor Wut, da dies auch den medizinischen Tricorder mit einschließt. Auch wenn die Caeliar ihre medizinische Versorgung übernehmen würden meint Troi, dass sie deren Hilfe nicht wolle. Obwohl Commander Vale die Meinung vertritt, dass Hernandez nicht vertrauenswürdig ist, versucht Deanna erneut, Erika davon zu überzeugen, ihnen bei der Flucht von Neu Erigol zur Seite zu stehen. Die Aventine kehrt von einer weiteren Exkursion durch einen der Subraumtunnel zurück. Auch der einundzwanzigste der insgesamt siebenundzwanzig hat sich als Fehlschlag entpuppt. Inzwischen ist ein Großteil der Verstärkung eingetroffen und Picard und Dax entscheiden, bis zum Eintreffen der cardassianischen Flotte in etwa zwölf Stunden die übrigen Subraumtunnel gemeinsam zu erkunden, um mit gebündelter Computerkapazität die Öffnungssequenz der Tunnel schneller ermitteln zu können. Doch die Reise nimmt ein abruptes Ende. Beide Schiffe sind in den Plasmastrom eines Doppelsterns geraten und haben schwere Schäden erlitten. Während eiligst Reparaturmaßnahmen koordiniert werden, zeigen die Langstreckensensoren, dass sich ein Jagdgeschwader der Hirogen, bestehend aus zehn Schiffen, ihrer Position nähert und sie in weniger als zwei Stunden erreichen wird. Nach ihrer Verwandlung lernt Erika Hernandez ihre von den Caeliar verliehenen Fähigkeiten immer mehr zu beherrschen. Trotz allem fühlt sie sich nach wie vor allein und verloren. Mithilfe ihrer neuen Fähigkeiten und den Technologien der Caeliar bemüht sie sich, die Erde zu kontaktieren. Doch bevor sie einen echten Kontakt herstellen kann, wird der Versuch durch die Gestalt vereitelt und Hernandez wird vor das Quorum gerufen wo ihr nochmals klargemacht wird, dass selbst nachdem eine Gefährdung der Zeitlinie nicht mehr gegeben ist, ein solches Verhalten nicht geduldet werden kann. Inyx wird angewiesen, sie zukünftig besser im Auge zu behalten. Hernandez zeigt sich davon unbeeindruckt und versucht weiter, eine Nachricht zur Erde zu senden, auch wenn Inyx ihre Bemühungen jedes Mal verhindern kann. Dies geht so lange bis zur Ankunft der Titan auf Neu Erigol. Deannas Zustand ist mittlerweile äußerst kritisch, sodass Dr. Ree ein Aufschieben der lebensrettenden Operation nicht mehr zulassen kann. Doch im Fieberwahn lässt Deanna niemanden an sich heran. Mit aller Kraft setzt sie sich gegen den reptiloiden Arzt zu Wehr und will die Flucht ergreifen. Durch das Geschrei alarmiert betreten Ranul Keru, Sortollo und Dennisar den Raum. Sie versuchen, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und die beiden Kontrahenten zu beschwichtigen. Ree beharrt jedoch darauf, keine Sekunde länger mehr warten zu können. Doch die Sicherheitsmitarbeiter stellen sich vor Troi, die sich lauthals gegen eine Operation ausspricht. Überraschend für alle überrennt Ree die beiden einfach und beißt Troi kräftig in die Brust. Nachdem klar ist, dass die Enterprise und die Aventine den Subraumtunnel nicht rechtzeitig erreichen werden, bereiten sich beide Besatzungen auf den Kampf mit den Hirogen vor. Währenddessen setzt die übrige Flotte unter Leitung der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] die Untersuchung der Subraumtunnel fort. Als sich plötzlich Passage 27 öffnet, hofft Captain Chakotay, endlich Rache nehmen zu können für die unlängst von den Borg assimilierte Kathryn Janeway nehmen zu können. Doch jegliche Gedanken an Vergeltung schwinden als er das wahre Ausmaß dessen sieht, was da durch den Tunnel in den Alpha-Quadranten dringt. Unterdessen kämpfen im tiefen Raum zwei Sternenflottenschiffe einen unbarmherzigen Kampf mit den Hirogen. Obwohl es mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es, sechs der Schiffe zu zerstören, gelangen einige der beutehungrigen Jäger an Bord beider Schiffe Um die Wirkung der, von den Hirogen verwendeten, Energiedämpfer auszugleichen, setzt das Sicherheitsteam der Enterprise TR-116-Projektilwaffen ein. Ausgestattet mit einem Mikrotransporter und einem exographischen Zielerfassungssensors sollte es ein Leichtes sein, die Eindringlinge aufzuspüren und zu eliminieren. Wie sich jedoch herausstellt, wirken sich die Energiedämpfer auch auf diese zusätzlichen Technologien aus. Trotzdem gelingt es dem Team, zwei Eindringlinge unschädlich zu machen. Die verbliebenen Zwei sprengen ein Loch in die Schiffshüllee, welches ihnen dank ihrer Schutzanzüge die Flucht ermöglicht. Der Energiedämpfer des getöteten Alpha-Hirogen verhindert außerdem, dass sich ein Notkraftfeld aufbaut und die Mitglieder des Sicherheitsteams leiden schon bald an den Auswirkungen einer Hypoxie. Mit letzter Kraft gelingt es Lieutenant Randolph Giudice den Energiedämpfer vom Gürtel des toten Alphas zu entfernen und ins All zu befördern, worauf sich das rettende Kraftfeld aufbaut. Angeführt von Lieutenant Rennan Konya erscheint kurz darauf die angeforderte Verstärkung. Auch auf der Hülle der Aventine bewegen sich vier Hirogen. Mit einer, einer Panzerfaust gleichenden Waffe verschaffen sie sich Zugang zu Deck 20 Sektion 41. Von dort bewegen sie sich Richtung Maschinenraum. Sicherheitschefin Lonnoc Kedair selbst wünscht, den Gegenangriff zu leiten. Und tatsächlich gelingt es ihr scheinbar mühelos, zwei Hirogen-Jäger auszuschalten. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Maschinenraum muss sie mit ansehen, wie Lieutenant Simmerith, ein rigellianischer Chelone, dem Alpha-Hirogen Ormoch im Zweikampf unterliegt. Doch der Alpha erliegt schon bald darauf dem Kontaktgift, das Chelonen in stressigen oder tödlichen Situationen abgeben. Mit Simmeriths Waffe, einer rigelianischen Hellebarde, stellt sich Kedair nun dem verbliebenen Beta-Hirogen namens Kezal. Zur Freude des im sterben liegenden Ormoch gelingt es Kezal nach einem verbitterten Zweikampf, einen vermeintlich tödlichen Schlag gegen die grünhäutige Frau anzusetzen. Doch dank ihrer robusten takaranischen Physiologie öffnet sie schon wenige Sekunden später wieder die Augen und schlägt Kezal kurzerhand mit dessen Waffen den Kopf ab. Zuletzt beendet sie noch Ormochs Todeskampf indem sie ihm das Genick bricht. Die Brückenbesatzung der Enterprise beobachtet, wie sich die übrigen zwei Hirogen-Jäger der Brücke nähern. Eilig werden die Junioroffiziere und das wissenschaftliche Personal von der Brücke evakuiert. Auch Picard wird empfohlen, einen sicheren Bereich aufzusuchen, doch der Captain beharrt darauf, dass sein Platz auf der Brücke ist. In dem nun folgenden Kampf werden die herbeigerufenen Sicherheitskräfte fast gänzlich niedergemetzelt. Worf und Choudhury gelingt es schließlich, die beiden Hirogen zu eliminieren. Kurz darauf bemerkt T'Ryssa Chen, dass der Subraumtunnel seine Stabilität verliert und nur noch etwa fünf Minuten passierbar bleiben wird. Doch der Plasmastrom macht es unmöglich, diesen ohne funktionierende Schutzschilde zu erreichen. Eine Nachfrage bei La Forge ergibt, dass diese nicht rechtzeitig wieder hergestellt werden können. Lieutenant Dina Elfiki entwickelt daraufhin einen waghalsigen Plan, den Plasmastrom mittels präzise positionierter Transphasentorpedos für sechs Sekunden abzulenken. Das Manöver erfordert eine absolut präzise Navigation. Beiden Schiffen gelingt so die Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten, kurz bevor alle Subraumtunnel in sich kollabieren. Im Azure-Nebel angekommen offenbart sich jedoch ein schockierender Anblick: Statt der erwarteten Expeditionsstreitkraft ist dort ein riesiger Raumschiffsfriedhof anzutreffen. Als einziges Schiff hat die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] die Schlacht schwer beschädigt überstanden. Ein Langstreckenscan offenbart, dass mindestens siebentausend Borg-Schiffe in die Territorien der Föderation, der Romulaner und der Klingonen eingedrungen sind. Captain Picard verlässt angesichts der Tragödie jeglicher Kampfeswille. Doch Dax ist fest entschlossen, trotz der Übermacht, alles daran zu setzen, die Borg aufzuhalten und will so schnell wie möglich die Verfolgung der Borg-Armada aufnehmen. Widerwillig gibt Picard den Befehl, ihr zu folgen. Die Besatzung der USS Titan hat inzwischen herausgefunden, dass die Caeliar die Subraumtunnel dazu nutzen, verschiedene Bereiche der Galaxis zu beobachten. Commander Xin Ra-Havreii und Lieutenant Commander Melora Pazlar es ist gelungen, deren Datenstrom abzufangen. So sieht Captain Riker mit an, wie ein unaufhörlicher Strom von Borg-Raumschiffen durch eine der Öffnungen dringt und dabei eine ganze Flotte alliierter Schiffe überrennt. Während er noch das gesamte Ausmaß der Katastrophe betrachtet erscheint wie aus dem Nichts eine ihm unbekannte Frau auf der Brücke. Sie stellt sich als Erika Hernandez, früherer Captain des Erdenschiffs Columbia vor. Sie bietet an, Schiff und Besatzung zum Ort des Geschehenen zu bringen, doch muss die Entscheidung schnell fallen, bevor die Caeliar Hernandez' Flucht bemerken. Schweren Herzens willigt Riker ein, auch wenn das bedeutet, das Außenteam mitsamt seiner Ehefrau zurückzulassen. Zitate Beeindruckend, sagte der Alpha. Und nun bist Du hier, um gegen mich zu kämpfen? Sie schnaubte. Nein. Dann deutete sie an Ormoch vorbei auf Kezal. Ich bin hier, um ihn zu töten. Ormoch wurde zornig. Ich bin der Alpha!, rief er mit solcher Wut, dass sein gesamter Körper zitterte. Er ist nur der Beta. Ich habe das Privileg, Dich zu töten, nicht er! Die grünliche Frau blieb stehen. Nicht mehr. In ein paar Sekunden wird er der Alpha sein. Weil Sie tot sein werden. Bebend vor Zorn fühlte sich Ormoch wie eine Quelle, die man über ihren Siedepunkt hinaus erhitzt hatte. Denkst Du wirklich, dass Du mich töten kannst? Er schwenkte sein Schwert hin und her. Du kannst es gerne versuchen! Das muss ich gar nicht, sagte die Frau. Mein Kollege Lieutenant Simmerith hat Sie vor neunzig Sekunden getötet. Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Strahlen. Sie haben nur noch ein paar Sekunden, daher erlauben Sie mir, Sie aufzuklären. Simmerith war ein rigellianischer Chelone. Bei Stress oder einem Kampf gibt seine Haut ein tödliches Kontaktgift ab. Und Sie haben es überall in Ihrem Gesicht. Die letzte Lektion für heute, flüsterte sie in das Ohr des ehemaligen Alphas. Meine Spezies nennt sich Takaraner. Wir haben keine lebenswichtigen Organe, sondern nur einen einzigen verteilten Organkomplex. Sie zeigte ihm den Riss in ihrer Uniformjacke und wischte das Blut von ihrer Stirnwunde, die nicht mehr länger sichtbar war. Und wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, heilen wir sehr schnell. Er zwang Worte aus seinem trockenen angeschwollenem Mund. Dein Volk … ist … würdige Beute, keuchte er. Die grünliche Frau schlang in einer fast zärtlichen Umarmung die Hände um Ormochs Kopf. Lustig, flüsterte sie. Genau das gleiche denke ich über Sie. Sie verdrehte seinen Hals und das letzte, was er hörte, war das Brechen seines Genicks. Hintergrundinformationen . Die Rückblicke beginnen 1516 und gehen bis 2381.}} Links und Verweise Verweise , Klingonische Verteidigungsstreitmacht, Klingonischer Hoher Rat, Klingonisches Reich, Tholianische Versammlung, Vulkanische Akademie der Wissenschaften | Spezies = Andorianer, Bajoraner, Benzit, Betazoid, Bolianer, , Caitianer, Chalnoth, , Deltaner, Denobulaner, Elaysianer, Efrosianer, Humanoid, Jem'Hadar, Kobliade, Orioner, Remaner, Rigelianer, , Romulaner, , Saurianer, Tellarit, Trill, Tzenkethi, Zakdorn, | Kultur = Abendessen, Bat'leth, Captain Proton, D'k tahg, Ehre, Empathie, Frühstück, Mok'bara, Poker, Schach, Tholianische Seide | Person = , Benjamin Sisko, Beverly Crusher, Borg-Königin, , Curzon Dax, Deanna Troi, , Dax-Symbiont, , , Donatra, Elizabeth Shelby, , , , Erika Hernandez, , Ezri Dax, Flaggoffizier, , , Geordi La Forge, , , Gul, , Großer Nagus, Harry Kim, , , , , Irene Hansen, Jadzia Dax, , , Jean-Luc Picard, , , John Milton, Jonathan Archer, , , , , , Leonard James Akaar, Locutus, , , Martok, Melora Pazlar, , , , , , , Owen Paris, , Praetor, , , , , , Rom, , , Sariel Rager, Seven of Nine, , , Simon Tarses, , , Stabschef der Sternenflotte, , T'Lara, , Tal'Aura, Taktischer Offizier, Taurik, , , , Tom Paris, , Tujiro Nakamura, Tuvok, , , , William Riker, William Shakespeare, Worf, , Yeoman, | Schiffe = Deep Space 9, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise-D]], , "Intrepid"-Klasse, , ''Sovereign''-Klasse, Sternenbasis 234, , Warbird | Ort = Beobachtungslounge, Bereitschaftsraum, Berlin, England, Europa, Holodeck, Indien, Japori II, Krankenstation, Mexiko, , Quartier, , Stellarkartographie (Station), Taktische Station, Transporterraum, Wissenschaftsstation | Astronomie = Adelphous IV, Andor, Asteroid, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, Beta-Quadrant, Beta Thoridar, Betreka-Nebel, Cardassianischer Raum, Carina-Arm, Cestus III, Ferenginar, Gamma-Quadrant, H'atoria, J-25, Khitomer, , Mars, Minshara-Klasse, Neutronenstern, Perseus-Arm, Pollux IV, Romulanische Neutrale Zone, Roter Riese, Solarion IV, Soukara, Schwarzes Loch, Supernova, | Technik = Antigravitations-Transportschlitten, Backupsystem, Biobett, Blut, Borg-Alkoven, Chirurgische Brücke, Chroniton, Deflektor, Duranium, Elektroplasma-Verteilernetzwerk, Exobiologie, Flusskoppler, Impulsgeschwindigkeit, Hauptbildschirm, Hypospray, Injektionsröhrchen, Kommandosessel, Kommandosystem, Kohlenstoff, Kommunikator, Kraftfeld, Lichtgeschwindigkeit, Logbuchboje, Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm, Monotanium, Organ, PADD, Pest, Phaser, Phasergewehr, Phaserkanone, Quantenslipstreamantrieb, Raumtrajektor, Replikator, Rodinium, Sauerstoff, Scan, Schutzschild, Selbstreplizierende Mine, Silizium, Sirillium, Solitonwelle, Subraumfeld, Subraumkommunikation, Tachyon, Tetryon, Thalaronstrahlung, Titan (Element), Tri-Ox, Triquantenwelle, Turbolift, Untertassensektion, Vocoder, Warpgeschwindigkeit, Warpgondel | Nahrung = Brot, Earl Grey, Erdbeere, Frucht, Gemüse, Gemüsesuppe, Gree-Wurm, Honig, Kaffee, Koffein, Milch, Nudel, Pfannkuchen, Raktajino, Rohrmade, Slug-o-Cola, Wasser, Wein, Zucker | Sonstiges = Beförderung, Eindringlingsalarm, Exil, Gelber Alarm, Logbuch, Militärgericht, Nummer Eins (Spitzname), Roter Alarm, Sicherheitsprotokoll, Spitzname, Uniform, Unimatrix 01 }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** * * Externe Links * Catom in der Wikipedia cs:Mere Mortals en:Mere Mortals Kategorie:Roman